


please stay hydrated during hot days

by antukini



Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [22]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Thirsting, basically madatobi being thirsty as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antukini/pseuds/antukini
Summary: Madara is training shirtless on a sweltering hot day when Tobirama crashes in, wearing a crop top.Cue thirsting.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: sleepy does camp nano april 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686649
Comments: 10
Kudos: 205





	please stay hydrated during hot days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ser_Thirst_A_Lot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ser_Thirst_A_Lot/gifts).



> prompt fill for louiserandom on tumblr who requested: MadaTobi: It's sweltering. Tobirama's wearing a crop top and Madara's walking around shirtless. They see each other and... simultaneous nosebleeds basically lol
> 
> google search: how to write thirsty gays or just thirst in general i certainly still do not know h
> 
> i have never thirsted in my life so uh i’m not sure about the thirsting part ...i hope it’s not too bad ahahah
> 
> don’t mind me projecting how frustratingly fucking hot it’s getting here in the tropics ✌️😗

It’s so goddamn hot. Why the fuck is it so goddamn hot?

Madara pants lightly as he finishes his morning kata, glad that he decided to tie his hair up or it would have stuck to his naked back.

Since it was so damn hot and work wasn’t too pressing today—he’d rather not cook alive in the office he shared with Tobirama; he doubts he’d cool down at all with the white-haired man in close proximity—, he had decided to train in the secluded training grounds in the hopes that sweating and the outside breeze would cool him off but with how the sun is beating them into overheated submission and the winds refuse to blow, it looks like he chose wrong.

It’s not like sitting still would have made him cool down. He is an Uchiha and they have fire in their cores. Sitting would have just made him take in the heat of the sun and heated him up even more. Better sweat it out than boil from the inside.

Most times, he’s proud of his blood, the proud clan he belongs to. This is not one of those times.

He’s contemplating just streaking buck-naked and skinny-dipping into the lake when someone crashes into the space he’d claimed for the morning. Someone familiar with white hair. Someone who is currently showing off more skin than Madara has ever seen of him and, oh, how enticing a sight.

Eyes wide, his brain fully registers who had just crashed in. Senju Tobirama, White Demon of the Senju and Scourge of the Battlefield is—

He’s wearing a fucking _crop top_. The aforementioned crop top is also a size too small for the Senju and _clinging_ , showing off the tantalizingly pale skin and strong, lithe muscles of the Senju’s sculpted core and lower back. 

Madara didn’t know Tobirama’s tattoos were not just on his face, delectable red tendrils patterning the Senju’s skin in sweeping arcs and lines, inviting eyes to trail them, teasing the possibility of more to discover.

Madara swallows, throat bobbing.

The Senju also looks to be wet, either by sweat or taking a dip in the water, Madara doesn’t know. All he knows is that water droplets trailing down bare skin is really, really, really distracting. He wants to lick, lap at the skin, trace those red tattoos, imagining the sounds he would get in response, a deep voice that would reverberate through his _bones_.

Madara feels something trickling from his nose, his hand immediately coming up to cover it. It’s red. _Shit._

Gods dammit, he had avoided the office for this very reason.

He is shaken out of his very much not-innocent thoughts when the Senju he’d been admiring starts shouting to someone in the direction he’d come from.

“Winds strangle you, Izuna!” Tobirama jumps, his core flexing and threatening to completely distract Madara once again. “Give me back my clothes this instant or I swear by the depths—!”

Madara hears Izuna’s taunting tone from behind the wall dividing the training grounds. “What’s this? Is the Senju embarrassed about his ‘scandalous’ clothing?”

“You know full well that we Senju aren’t as body shy as you Uchiha,” Tobirama’s voice bites out. “Give me back the clothes you stole, damn you. I wish to go back to the lake where I was so peacefully floating in earlier. This heat is _unbearable_.”

Madara doesn’t know how one could convey a death glare by voice alone but he’s impressed.

“Hmmm,” Izuna hums in fake contemplation. “No.” Madara can feel the brat’s cheeky grin from here. He is suddenly overcome with the urge to strangle him but he pushes it down with the finesse of decades of practice.

Tobirama lets out a growl that doesn’t do Madara any favors in walking out of this with his dignity intact.

The arguing pair burst back into the clearing Madara had oh so peacefully been training in before he’d been derailed by the sight of tantalizing skin, trading quick blows.

Madara interrupts before it could devolve further when Izuna lands on the wall they had come from. “Oi,” he says, proud that his nerves about Tobirama hadn’t shown through, instead conveying the annoyance he wanted to project.

The duo look at him, Izuna with his cheeky grin and Tobirama with a death glare that could melt steel.

Red eyes suddenly widen when they register his presence, a hand immediately coming up to cover the lower half of a pale, pale face. A few seconds of sudden silence pass and Madara notices a bit of red trickling past pale fingers.

(Tobirama had been avoiding the office to not be subjected to such temptation on an unbearably sweltering hot day.

And yet. _And yet_.

It felt like he’s being laughed at by the universe when he sees Uchiha Madara naked from his torso and up, showing off pale pecs for Tobirama’s eyes to feast on, teasing his tongue with the possibility of making a sculpted core quiver when he laps and licks. The fact that voluminous hair was tied up and showed the skin of Madara’s neck, urging him to bite.

Dammit.

This had to be revenge about the accidental corpse raising jutsu he’d created in a fit of boredom. _It had to be_. There was no other reason for this day to have gone this badly.)

_Oh?_ Madara hopes he’s not reading too deeply into it.

“Since when did you start flashing in the training grounds, Uchiha?” The angry growl lost some of its effect with the hand still covering his nose and mouth. Madara does notice the flexing of his abdomen as he does though and it takes considerable effort for him to throw back an equally cutting comment.

“I didn’t know you had such appalling taste in clothing, though I suppose that blue and yellow ensemble yesterday said as much about your pitiful fashion sense, Senju,” he snarls, viciously pressing down on the warmth in his chest at how well Tobirama verbally spars with him.

They glare at each other, completely forgetting about Izuna who’s still wearing a shit-eating grin as he watches them, sparks almost turning literal.

“Enough of this farce,” Tobirama finally says, “I’ll get my clothes back when the sun stops trying to kill me.”

Tobirama turns and Madara’s eyes immediately zone in on his tempting ass further emphasized by his damp clothes that cling to them.

Maybe he should’ve just taken a dip in the lake. In fact, he should go right now.

(The pair don’t see Izuna’s triumphant gaze directed at an innocent tree in the training ground, looking pleased as if he’d accomplished a job well done.

On the engawa of the Senju Main House, Hashirama’s face twists into a despairing look and he looks to the wallet he’d just rummaged from the confines of his kimono. A grinning Touka sits beside him, palm open and expecting payment.)

**Author's Note:**

> the tumblr post of this prompt fill is [here](https://antukini.tumblr.com/post/616202467328262144/madatobi-its-sweltering-tobiramas-wearing-a)
> 
> wow that’s a lot of commas fhskjdfh
> 
> if you’re wondering about tobirama’s expressions, it’s kind of a nod to the Senju’s origins from buddhism thing, you know, the one without gods so i figured they’d swear on the elements and such.
> 
> ..idk why madara roasted tobirama’s fashion sense i drew a blank on what he should say back so that's what i fell back on
> 
> [tumblr](https://antukini.tumblr.com/)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/antukini)


End file.
